a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove stacking apparatus for preparing a stack of gloves prior to packing into a box, and to a method of stacking gloves, particularly ambidextrous disposable hygienic gloves.
b. Related Art
The control of infection of patients in hospitals, clinics, and doctors' surgeries has become an ever more pressing concern with the rise of infectious bacteria resistant to multiple antibiotics, in particular methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and Clostridium difficile (C. difficile). In the United Kingdom alone there are thought to be about 5,000 deaths a year from infections caught in hospitals but some experts believe the number could be as high as 20,000.
Disposable medical gloves can help prevent cross-contamination, but a problem arises if external parts of the glove touch the same areas of a dispensing container as have previously been touched by hands which are contaminated with harmful micro-organisms. Such external parts of the gloves can then become contaminated prior to contact with a patient, if these external parts are the fingers or palm area of the glove the likelihood of a patient being contaminated is dramatically increased.
Most gloves used in hospitals and clinics are examination gloves, and these are used in large numbers. Such gloves are supplied not in individual sterile packages, but in relatively inexpensive cardboard dispensing boxes. The size of boxed gloves is an issue owing to the need to minimise the space needed to store gloves, or the size of dispensing apparatus holding boxed gloves.
Because of the need to enhance infection control, the preferred method of dispensing these gloves is by the cuff, so that the user can only remove the gloves from the container by the cuffs rather than by the glove fingers. Examples of cuff first glove dispensing systems are disclosed in GB 2449087 A and GB 2454753 A. Gloves are packed in an inexpensive box, made from card material and having a removable cover over an opening, with each glove either packed flat or folded over on itself and with the cuff of each glove being presented towards the opening.
Although such cuff first glove dispensing systems are helpful in controlling contamination of the finger portions of each glove during dispensing and donning of each glove, a problem arises in how to pack the maximum number of gloves in each box for increased economy. Although it is possible to arrange gloves into a stack by hand, this is time consuming and relatively expensive in a production environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for stacking gloves prior to packing in a dispensing box. It is also an object of the present invention to reduce the packing volume of boxed gloves.